halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer
The Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer was a video relased by Bungie Studios for the E3 gaming convention, showcasing the first real glimpse at the Halo 3 campaign. It was also released on the night of July 10, 2007 via Bungie.net and the Xbox Live marketplace for free download. The duration of the video is 2 minutes and 11 seconds. Synopsis The video begins with various images of Covenant CCS-class Battlecruisers and Assault Carriers wreaking havoc on the forces of Earth, as Phantom dropships unload Brute forces who brutalize human Marines. It is narrated by a new, unfamiliar, raspy voice speaking for the Covenant (presumably a Prophet or Brute) mocking the humans attempts to defend the world. The movie cuts to the Master Chief, and continues on with nothing but a dramatic new rendition of the MJOLNIR Mix and showing the Master Chief and the Arbiter battling through various Earth areas, against Phantoms and a new Scarab. It features Drones, Hunters, Grunts, and Elites engaged in combat, as well as a glimpse of the new HUD, which contains several new components. Revelations , Master Chief, and 343 Guilty Spark conversing with Cortana]] The video contains several new revelations for the game, both to canon and to campaign play. The biggest of which is that it seems that Master Chief and the Arbiter fight side by side throughout at least some of the game, defending Earth from the Brutes. Numerous shots show the Arbiter and the Master Chief fighting enemy Brutes and their Drone and Grunt forces. The video is the first to officially confirm that the Arbiter will be appearing in the game, and also features other members of the Elite race, confirming that the Elites and Marines now fight together against the Covenant. The Video also features the apparent revelation that Dropships, including the Pelicans and Phantoms, will be destructible, and able to be shot down in the campaign. It also features all new Scarab walkers, much more heavily armed and armored than those that have appeared before. The Master Chief and Arbiter will work together to bring at least one of these down. 343 Guilty Spark and Cortana make their first appearances, showing that they, along with the Master Chief and Arbiter, will work together at some point. Furthermore, it is shown that other than the Brutes, no other Covenant warriors have undergone any significant changes from Halo 2. (Hunters, Grunts, and Elites look almost identical to their former appearances, while Drones are given significant technical improvements). Human Marines have undergone major graphical improvements, and Commander Miranda Keyes has undergone an overhaul, with a more detailed uniform and hair which is noticeably browner than before. Trailer Analysis From 0.06 to 0.12 seconds in the video the first pictures of the level Landfall are shown. From 0.13 to 0.20, the first shots of the a level that is probably Assault are shown. During this time period, we see the first of the new Brute armor, in red and blue. Both of the shots appear to be live gameplay. The next sequence appears to be cinematic in nature, and is almost surely a piece of a cutscene from the game. From 0.21 to 0.26 two Covenant CCS-class Battlecruisers glassing Earth. A lone Phantom dropship is shown flying away from the far cruiser, and presumably is carrying at least one of the main characters. From 0.27 to 0.43 more live action is shown from the levels Landfall and Assault are shown intermittently.One with the Arbiter and Master Chief both carrying and firing heavy machine gun turrets. At 0.28, a strange dark presence can be seen moving among the concrete pieces and near a small fire (centre-right in the screen, near the reight open wall of the burning base AND before the camera makes a 'zoom'). 0.44 shows an in game cutscene of the Master Chief and Arbiter standing in front of some kind of walking Covenant device that appears to be a gun emplacement. Three Longsword type fighters fly overhead in formation, and the location is revealed to be the crater from the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer. It is not yet known what level this crater is a part of. Also, interestingly at 0.46, the mysterious vortex that appears above the Ark is already shown forming, despite the fact that the Ark has not yet been activated. 0.47 to 0.49 show what appear to be pieces of the bridge from the level Metropolis that has been destroyed. This sequence also shows the first two Flying Brutes. When Master Chief zooms in using his sniper rifle, the Brutes are shown to be wearing jetpacks, and the one he shoots drops a mysterious round object(Radar Jammer because of red glow and X lighting). At 0.49 a fourth type of grenade can be seen carried by Master Chief. At 0.51 in the background to the left, the Forerunner Ship last seen in Halo 2 is shown to have landed on Earth. This is also obviously live action gameplay. At 0.52, Master Chief destroys his first Phantom. For the next 10 seconds, more parts of Voi are shown. At 1.06, the mysterious Covenant Walking Gun Emplacement is shown again, and shoots down a Longsword. This time it is shown that it is definitely not the new Scarab. With this revelation, it appears that at least one level of Halo 3 will be focused on disabling the emplacement so that Longsword fighters can fly into the Ark crater. At 1.07, Cortana is shown in pain on some sort of Forerunner technology. Master Chief, the Arbiter, one of the Monitors (presumably 343 Guilty Spark ), and another Elite are present. This may be on the level The Key, on High Charity. At 1.08, at least 3 UNSC Frigates are shown in tight formation firing their main guns. At 1.10, the Arbiter yells for some reason. Master Chief stands beside him, both are unarmed. At 1.11, a figure in full armor runs toward the camera. It could be a robot, Brute, or Jackal because of the way it runs. It is holding a Brute Weapon, but appears to be the same height as a Jackal (relative to the nearby objects). Some think it to be a robot, because of the overall size and shape of its individual body parts. At 1.15, a Brute is seen charging the Master Chief but the player blasts him with a rocket launcher, a holographic Prohpet thrown and Prophet (Most likely Truth) are shown. Before the Brute is shot you can see a green Waypoint marker indicating a teammate (possibly online play or the arbiter.) The next sequence is the one that raises the most questions in the whole trailer. At 1.22, the Master Chief is shown in a Pelican dropship over a planet. He is accompanied by two other individuals at first glance, a pilot and another passenger. They are wearing some unknown kind of armor, and are probably Marines. However, some have pointed out that the pilot is the same size and bulk as Master Chief himself, meaning that it could possibly be another Spartan. At 1.25, a person resembling Sergeant Avery Johnson appears as a passenger in another Pelican. Four Pelicans are then shown dropping from underneath a Covenant Assault Carrier in high orbit above a planet. This planet cannot be determined to be Earth, as explained later. During the previous sequence, 1.24 is the first to raise questions. It would appear from the scenery outside the Pelican, that the ships are above another Halo Installation. However, this is quickly dismissed. At 1.25, strange spikes are seen rising high into the air at the widest part of the ring in view. Then, at 1.27 it is clearly seen that it is not a Halo that they are above, but a planet that gigantic pieces of one of the ringworlds are crashing into. The planet that the chunks are crashing onto is probably not Earth for many reasons. Firstly, not very many Covenant ships are shown flying above the planet, when it is known that Earth is being overwhelmed by a full Covenant invasion force. Secondly, the continents on the planet are not even similar to Earth's. Thirdly, (even though these may have been destroyed) no MAC Guns are present in the atmosphere. Finally, it would be very strange for a Halo to be crashing into Earth, because as far as is known, no Installations exist within many light years of Earth. Note: The Planet is also seen to have some sort of cities on it. (Visible at 1.29) At 1.30, MC blows up another Phantom. At 1.32, a Brute is shown in yellow armor. A fixed gun identical to the one in the Warthog is shown firing from the back of a Pelican. At 1.35, a Pelican is hit hard by a Banshee, displaying that Pelicans can also now take damage. At 1.38, a new Personnel Carrier variant of the classic Warthog is shown, with Master Chief at the helm and at least 3 Marine passengers. The Warthog is damaged, with all windows shot out. At 1.40, Master Chief jumps at the Arbiter and points a pistol up under his jaw. This is probably the cutscene from the first time that they meet in Halo 3, because it takes place on the first level (which is Landfall ). At 1.42, the new Scarab is shown. It is now lower to the ground, and has two cannons. The next few seconds show Master Chief assaulting the Scarab. At 1:44, the Arbiter is seen Carrying a new weapon that fires blue plasma, possibly a portable plasma cannon. At 1.45, Bungie gives away how to destroy a Scarab in Halo 3, as at this point Master Chief destroys an X-shaped power core in the middle of the Scarab (very easily, too, as he only uses a single Brute Spiker ) and the Scarab explodes bright blue in spectacular fashion. At 1.53, the Ark is shown opening in a fairly dark sequence. The scenery is completely filled with a huge cloud of ash, and at least five Covenant Assault Carriers and Battlecruisers are shown, along with a lone Pelican flying toward the camera (the lowest ship to the ground in the scene). At 1.56, the end of the trailer comes with Master Chief in an in game cutscene leaning over a Forerunner control device that is glowing bright blue. The trailer then flashes "3" and "Bungie". It ends at 2.11 :::XoRBkcHWZ0g Links See and download the trailer: http://www.gametrailers.com/player/21469.html?e3i=1&type=mov Category:Halo 3 Category:Games